Unrequited Lust
by TheGreatJabberyJamie
Summary: Shepard has had the hots for Tali for ages, the two women have been friends since Saren. But now Shepard wants more, but Tali doesn't swing that way. Does Shepard give up though? I don't think so, who's known Shepard to ever do something like that? Possible Femslash. No noncon
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, TGJJ again, I'm going to be writing a lot more Mass Effect stories as I have decided I am still very much into the series. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this so read on.**

**Tali POV**

_**Omni-tool messaging service. Conversation started.**_

_Sylvia Shepard (Location: Normandy SR2- Commanders Quarters)_

_Tali'Zorah vas Normandy (Location: Normandy SR2- Battery Room)_

_S: Have you got a moment?_

_T: Yeah sure, I've just finished some of the tech stuff down here. Are you coming down here or should I come up?_

_S: Come up._

_T: Why?_

_**Conversation Ended.**_

Tali looked down at her tool with confusion for a moment at Shepard's vagueness, before dismissing it and heading to the lift. Perhaps she was going to find out why Shepard had been acting so strange recently. The young Quarian could have sworn that from the moment her old friend had picked her up from 'Freedoms Progress' she had been acting differently.

Which was weird since during their search for Saren she and the Commander had gotten along really well. Shepard would come and talk to her every day, and they would even watch movies and play 'Galaxy of Fantasy' together, much to the disapproval of Garrus, Wrex and any other people who knew about their childish 'days in'.

But now it was different, Shepard seemed to come up with silly excuses to leave whenever she came into contact with her. And whenever they spoke, which was now rarely, the humans red camouflage abilities would kick in and she would try and escape.

She didn't know what it was, but the Quarian was damn sure going to find out. Whatever the problem she was bound to stop it, it was even getting dangerous now. As Shepard was going out of her way to not take Tali groundside, which almost resulted in her and Grunt getting killed by mechs, which she _could_ have easily taken care of with her hacking knowledge.

Unfortunately when she brought it up to Shepard the woman just turned red again before hastily apologising and leaving. She had the feeling some of the other crew members knew something but didn't bring the topic up. Mostly because the one in question was Jack, and frankly Tali was a little scared of her.

Nevertheless her words, despite Tali not understanding them, stuck with her. She remembered it was something about Shepard eating Tali's carpets, which was odd as the Normandy had no carpets, especially in her engine room where the Quarian stayed, as it would probably light fire. And even if it did Shepard could probably find better food than an inedible fabric.

The lifts doors finally pinged when the journey came to an end and Tali briefly marvelled at how slow they went, and how she should fit the lift with pulse drives to make them whizz up and down like they would in a Quarian ship.

She hesitated at the door for a moment before getting ready to push the green access panel to the Commanders room. Something just didn't feel _right_.

"Come in…" Tali heard her call from behind the door, an odd tone to her voice that she hadn't heard from her friend before. Still though, she went through, needing to know what was up with her recently and she wasn't going to leave until she found out.

That was however until she entered, greeted with a most unexpected sight.

"I should go…" Tali stammered out quickly before hastily running out of the room. Leaving Shepard sprawled out on her rose petal covered bed, wearing nothing but thin lace, and alone.

**Shepard POV**

She should have known this would never work from the start, Sylvia thought between tears. Tali had never once shown any interest in her, and Shepard doubted she had made things any better with her awkwardness around her.

Although she was too busy sobbing to focus much on things she was surprised Tali didn't see it coming. Especially after all her blushing like a schoolgirl and trying to avoid her, and Jacks derogatory comment, one she berated the tattooed woman for afterwards. At the very least the Quarian could have let her down softly, not that she would have accepted it.

Instead though Tali just left her here, without caring at all about the Commanders now shattered feelings. She may have been a war hero- no, _legend_, but it didn't mean she couldn't get sad at emotional problems. And the woman she was in love with running out like she had was the worst she could feel.

Even in her midst of tears Shepard recovered, sniffing as she wiped away the salty liquid. Regardless of what Tali had done Shepard was sure she could win her over. And if anyone knew Shepard, they knew she didn't give up.

**Tali POV**

'_That must have been an accident, that's the only possible explanation.' _Tali thought to herself as she scampered back down to her battery room.

There's no way Shepard meant to call her up to her room like that, especially considering what she was wearing. Maybe she was calling the wrong omni-tool? She probably meant to call up Jacob or Zaeed, or any other the other _male human_ people she knew.

But how could she get mixed up? She'd seen Shepard tool, her name had its own picture attached to it so this sort of thing couldn't happen. Unless she _had_ meant for Tali to go up, but it didn't make sense, they had been friends for ages, if you count her two dead years. Plus she was a _woman_, this sort of thing never happened. Did it?

After a few checks on the extranet, it became obvious… it did.

"EDI. What is Shepard currently doing?" Tali asked, knowing that if anyone could help her it was the ships VI.

"I don't know, Shepard earlier asked me turn her room into 'blank zone' so I couldn't see what was going to happen. If it's important she said beforehand that she didn't want anyone seeing this as she was, and I quote, 'going to finally get a piece of that hot Quarian ass.'" the VI chimed, confirming her earlier fears.

Tali sighed before it spoke up again, "There is a 99.809% chance that she meant you."

**Hey people, I really enjoyed writing this, so I may add to it regularly with any luck, although as I've said in almost all my other stories this is just a secondary project unlike 'Those Snake Folk' so is less likely to be updated. Still though, I hope you liked it, then again, who doesn't like a fic with Tali in it?**

**Anyway, please follow, favourite and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter for you guys out there, I was going to write it earlier, but I didn't have as much time as I had wanted today to write. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this, I was pleased how the chapter before came out. **

**Also, to the person who queried EDI's statistics, you've got to take into account every single possibility, and the fact nothing can be absolutely certain. Apart from death and taxes that is.**

**Tali POV**

Needless to say the next day was even more awkward than every other day. Before Shepard may have been avoiding her, but at least she was _almost_ subtle about it. Now she just didn't come anywhere near her, and practically bolted every time she saw Tali, in front of every one of the other crew.

The latest time was the mess hall. Due to it being a human ship the whole crew had to schedule their meals around the 'three meals a day' system they had, it was all communal as well, so it meant everyone noticed when she walked in turned red upon seeing the Quarian and immediately walked out again.

"What's up with the battlemaster?" Grunt… grunted, like he usually did. A very apt name.

"I don't know," Garrus muttered in response, "She is definitely acting strange."

Jack, who was slouched back, seemingly amused at the situation chuckled slightly, "I wonder why…"

Tali got the horrible feeling the human woman knew the reason, due to the way she acted, but decided to ignore her, lest it result in Jack speaking more and someone else finding out about the real reason.

"Maybe something embarrassing happened to her recently, I'm pretty sure that's the reason humans turn red," Samara suggested, she didn't care too much about the situation itself, other than that it might result in Shepard's potential distraction when fighting.

"She seemed normal yesterday though, did any of you notice anything off with her then?" Garrus asked, starting to get worried it was his fault for continuing to dismiss her in favour of his calibrations. He knew they were important, but nothing to sacrifice the Commander's wellbeing.

After all the 'no's' he got from everyone Garrus was starting to get even more scared he had done something wrong. She did seem pretty annoyed when she went to ask for advice from him, only to be refused because of the Thanix cannon. What could the advice have been about though? It must have been important.

He had to find out what was wrong, he couldn't let his best friend be so troubled as to not eat, it could be dangerous. Excusing himself as soon as he finished Garrus headed straight for the lift, determined to investigate further.

**Commander's Quarters**

**Shepard POV**

"Are you okay Shepard?" Garrus asked as he stepped into her room, he had full clearance due to their friendship.

Almost as soon as she heard his dual toned voice Shepard's computer screen, which she had been sitting at flicked off and she spun around to face him looking embarrassed. Thankfully he didn't pick up on that.

"I'm completely fine. Why?" she replied hastily. Slightly embarrassed at having been caught in the act of reading 'How to date a Quarian' on the extranet.

Garrus hesitated, not believing her for a second, "You don't seem fine, you've spent the whole day acting strange, running around and getting embarrassed. Is it about when I turned down giving you advice?"

Shepard sighed, "No Garrus, it's not. Although any advice could have helped me out.

"Helped you out with what?"

"Tali, I was going to 'make my move' on her, but I really could have done with some advice. I didn't know they had to take all these weird chemicals just to be able to have sex," Shepard answered after deciding that telling her closest friend would be better than keeping it secret. After all, of all people he was probably the best to tell.

Garrus blinked in shock and his mandibles flared slightly, "Wait a second, you tried to hit on Tali? I didn't even know you were into women let alone one of your closest friends, don't you think it's quite a bad idea?"

"Why was it such a bad idea?" Sylvia shot back, unsure whether to take offence or not. "I've wanted to since we picked her up at 'Freedom's Progress' so now seemed as good a time as any."

"Well first I think it's due to the fact I think she's straight, then you've also got to think about whether it's worth it to risk your friendship with her just in the hopes she'll change, especially as she's already shot you down once."

Shepard snorted in denial, "I disagree, she could change. Mark my words Garrus, I will have her."

Garrus's plates did the Turian equivalent of a human raised eyebrow at what she said. And she spoke again to stop him saying something to tease her, "Needless to say, no-one is going to know about this…"

**Tali POV**

_**Omni-tool messaging service. Conversation started.**_

_Shadow Broker (Location: [Removed])_

_Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy (Location: Normandy SR2- Mess Hall_

_SB- It has been brought to my attention that Shepard tried to approach you, and that you have refused. I feel it is my place to tell you that the Shadow Broker sees everything, and that if you cause her any pain I will personally hunt you down myself. _

_T- I don't know who you are, if you're the real Shadow Broker or not, or how you got my omni-tool number but if you don't go away immediately I'm going to trace this call and find _you_!_

_SB- There's no point trying, you wouldn't get very far. I just feel the need to tell you that Shepard is a very… special person. And many, myself included, would kill to be where you are now, so if you hurt her, I will hurt you._

_T- How do you even know anyway? All the camera's in the Normandy are encrypted if not taken down._

_SB- I'm the Shadow Broker Quarian, I have eyes and ears everywhere..._

_**Conversation Ended.**_

**Thanks for reading and before you ask, yes that is Liara as the Shadow Broker, not the Yahg thing. I hope you enjoyed, don't forget follows and favourite. Reviews are great too. Thanks. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people, I was really pleased with how many people followed after just two chapters so I've decided to bump it up the priority list, unfortunately I still have exams to do at school so I can't update as often as I'd like, but nevertheless enjoy this one.**

**Tali POV**

It had taken almost two days of chasing Shepard around but Tali finally had her cornered, the human was heading to the lift, and Tali ran as she saw she had just enough time to get in as well. It seemed Shepard was way too embarrassed to talk to her, but Tali needed to make some things clear with the human.

After the debacle of the last mission there was no way she couldn't. Sylvia had gone so out of her way to avoid her she refused to take Tali on a the latest groundside mission… against _Geth_. There was no one, and she meant _no one_ more experience than her or more able than her to fight them, but Shepard still took Garrus and Grunt instead.

She had even asked to go as well instead as well, Garrus too had been more than welcome to offer up his place, but Shepard still said no. She was starting to get bored of staying shipside everyday, especially when one of her oldest friends was no longer talking to her.

Now things would change though, Tali hoped that after talking it out the whole problem would go away. She didn't see how it couldn't, either Shepard would return to being her friend, or at the very least would realise the Quarian girls love was a lost cause and at least be her acquaintance again.

Shepard eyes flashed open when the lifts doors closed, with both her _and_ Tali inside. Now also realising she had nowhere to go she sighed and addressed her crewmate reluctantly, "Tali."

"We need to talk about the other day," the Quarian replied, much to her Commanders' dismay.

"Do we really?" she groaned.

Tali continued, "Yes, we do. I don't know what you were thinking, but no Shepard, I can't be the person you want me to be. And I would also like to say if you are planning something else, just don't Shepard, save us both the hassle."

Shepard spoke up again, not happy with the Quarian engineers words, "Why can't you be? Tali, I've loved you since Saren and the Geth, would it really be so bad to return it?"

"Yes it would!" Tali countered loudly, embarrassed at the humans passion, "I just don't like you… _that_ way. Sylvia, you know you'll always be one of my closest friends, why can't we just go back to how we were on the SR1? Being best friends, and having to constantly hide out movie nights from the scolding words of Garrus and every other crew member."

"Those days were great Tali, but I can't go back. I'll always want more from you," Shepard whispered, Tali could've sworn she could almost see a tear form.

"_Please _Tali, give me a chance," she begged, latching onto the Quarian in her passion, pinning her against the lifts door. Tali tried to shift her off, but the N7 soldier was stronger than her and held her firmly.

"No Shepard, get off," Tali said as she pushed against her. The glint in Shepard's eye turned from devastated to predatory in an instant when the human woman noticed the position they were in, causing her to grab onto the Quarian girls backside intently, squeezing lustfully through the envirosuit. Making the Quarian go frantic and her struggles of escape double in effort.

"Shepard I said no!" Tali squealed in outraged protest, struggling viciously as the larger alien groped her while holding her still and unable to break free.

Thankfully for the Quarian the doors abruptly chimed, and Thane, the Drell assassin, silently stepped into the lift. Causing Shepard to let go of the disgruntled, and quite frankly scared Quarian in shock.

Using this as her chance Tali quickly backed out of the lift before Shepard could say anything and scampered away, wanting to get back to her engine room as quickly as possible and pretend the last few minutes hadn't happened. Being sexually molested by your Commander _and_ 'friend' wasn't something wanted to remember.

**Shepard POV**

Shepard sweated under the Drells silent stare, it was almost impossible to pick up anything from the mysterious assassins facial expressions. She had no idea what Thane would think after having walked in on her and Tali.

She desperately hoped he didn't get the wrong idea about the situation, from the outside Shepard could see how it looked, but she knew Tali well enough to know she had only left out of embarrassment rather than anything else.

It was clear in Shepards mind that the young Quarian had enjoyed it as much as she had. She felt Tali try and struggle and protest, but Sylvia Shepard knew that was just part of her and Tali's new relationship, as if they were each playing a role.

Sooner or later though Shepard would have to make another move, the last few minutes had only solidified her knowledge that Tali loved her in return. And Shepard couldn't let an opportunity like this go to waste, next time Tali was unaware Shepard would make her second move.

"What were you about to do to Tali?" the Drell asked, his voice sounding almost completely empty of emotion, but still inquisitive.

"Does it matter?" she tried to dismiss, not wanting to have a complicated talk about her new relationship with Tali.

"Well, I should think so, yes. It looked like you were forcing yourself on her," the Drell replied slowly, trying to piece together the scene in his head and think of another explanation.

Shepard could have snorted at the absurdity of it, _her_, the 'Great Commander Shepard', forcing herself on another woman. She was the paragon of humanity, almost pure good, how anyone could think that was laughable at best.

And so she did, "You must be mistaken…"

**I hope you enjoyed that, damn Shepard, way to take things too far, get the damn message and stop believing your brains lies! Possibly more chapters quite soon. Please review and follow guys and gals, thanks. TGJJ out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter for you guys, I hope you enjoy it. Also I'd like to say my other Mass Effect story I decided to label as complete, it's pretty funny, and not too long, so I suggest reading. Thanks, anyway, enjoy this.**

Shepard had it now, it had taken weeks, but she had finally gotten what she wanted. Fair enough she had to ask for help from Legion but she finally had Tali's omni-tool. She wasn't trying to steal it, just borrow it for a while. And with Legions help hack the coding to one of her applications.

_**Omni-tool messaging service. Conversation started.**_

_Geth-platform 18245378: Legion (Location: AI Core Room)_

_Sylvia Shepard (Location: CIC)_

_L- 01110111 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 01100110 01101111 01110010 01101101 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110_

_S- Legion I don't speak binary…_

_L- We have the information you require._

_S- Can you send it to me._

_L- Building consensus, please wait._

_S- Why…?_

_L- The Geth consensus wants to know why you want the coding for external use of Creator-Zorah's 'Nerve-Stim Pro:Deluxe Edition'._

_S- Really? Do I have to tell you before you give it to me?_

_L- Yes, we are unsure as to why you want to illegally control Creator-Zorah's enviro-suit. _

_L- Nevermind, Creator-Zorah has entered the AI core, we will find out now._

_S- No Legion!_

_**Conversation Ended.**_

Almost as soon as Shepard heard the familiar 'beep' of an omni-tool switching off she sprinted down to the lift as quickly as she could. She didn't even care about the curious glances of other crewmates. She couldn't let Tali find out her plans early, it would ruin their little game.

**One very long lift ride later**

The doors of the AI core shot open as Shepard ran through, revealing the sight of Tali angrily pointing a gun at Legion. The Quarian seemed too engrossed on the thieving Geth that she didn't even notice the Commander enter.

"-Why do you even have my omni-tool!?" Tali shouted at the Geth platform, ready to pull the trigger. It glanced at Shepard for a moment after noticing she had entered, and saw the pleading look on her face.

Twitching its head plates slightly Legion answered. "Creators performed weapons tests and were discussing plans to attack us," the synthetic lied, allowing Shepard to breathe a sigh of relief. "We believed it necessary to warn our people."

The conversation that followed was brief at best, and she was sure that not just herself, but Legion was very pleased with the outcome. The Geth ended up being given free information about the migrant fleet by Tali, when it hadn't even wanted it in the first place and was only trying to cover for Shepard.

Still though, Shepard was saved, Legion didn't tell Tali what she was trying to obtain from her Omni-tool, and she had the information she wanted. All she had to do now was wait for the Quarian to be alone and the fun could begin.

She couldn't let the mechanic know about it though, that would ruin the surprise. After all, it would be very difficult to spontaneously surprise a woman living in an enviro-suit, hence the need for the coding for her Nerve-stim. With it she could finally have the time she'd always wanted to with the Quarian.

Last time was a failure, she admitted it, she had been careless. Bad enough to scare poor Tali off, and after researching Quarians she knew why, all that stuff to do with their immune systems was terrible. All the effort needed to keep them from dying, no wonder Tali ran away, and got nervous. This way though she wouldn't even need to get out of the suit, and all would be completely fine.

The other crewmates still got the wrong ideas though, Thane thought Shepard was trying to force herself on Tali, Garrus was no better, disagreeing with her even when it was obviously going well with Tali. And Legion, she didn't know what it thought, but she was sure the Geth consensus would come to the wrong conclusion like every other species out there.

One day she would have to set the right. She couldn't go on having her best friend think she had bad intentions toward the young Quarian. And, she doubted the mysterious assassin, or the Geth would tell anyone their _wrong_ views, but nevertheless she needed them to know the truth.

She couldn't have any tarnish on her reputation, even if it was false. The media would go crazy with anything they could get their hands on, and the saviour of the citadel being accused of a rapist would be a massive issue for her.

That wasn't the biggest thing on her list though, now she had to think of an appropriate place to corner young Tali, and end their game of cat and mouse for good. The planning would take ages, EDI would have to be warned in advance to turn her systems off in that area, and Tali would surely notice the absence of the ships computer. Also no one would be allowed to be around either, Sylvia was a 'kinky' woman at best, but she wasn't into letting other people watch. So that meant Tali's engineering deck was out, lest Gabby and Ken see anything.

Shepard decided her best bet was to probably invite Tali up to her quarters again, but try and make sure she knew nothing, it would be very difficult though considering Tali's apprehension and perceptiveness.

**Dammit Shepard! You're turning all rapey! (Don't worry though you guys and gals that don't like that stuff, no non-con in this story)**

**I hope you all liked that, I've said it before and I'll say it again, I am loving this story so far, so I'll try to keep adding to it. Anyway, please leave a review at the bottom if you liked to tell me your input and feel free to follow and favourite if you want. **

**Thanks, also click on my name to find some of my other work, I think it's pretty good, would love to see what you think. TGJJ out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people, another chapter at long last, so therefore, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I might update it regularly. **

**Tali POV**

A few weeks had gone by and Tali was starting to think Shepard had finally gotten over her infatuation over her. Things had almost gone back to normal seeing as Shepard was no longer retreating from her everytime she went near, _and _they were finally having friendly conversations with each other again.

Although Tali had noticed the strange looks in her eyes every so often. She took no concern of it however as she guessed it was probably just the human doing a 'human thing' she didn't know about.

Their friendship was still slight rocky due to the awkwardness that occasionally sprouted up between them, but Tali seemed hopeful, as from what she saw it was slowly improving. She and Shepard had gone back to their old life, watching movies, talking and going on missions.

Tali was still slightly wary of her though, she knew she shouldn't be, but ever since Shepard's actions in the elevator the Quarian had tried to spend as little one-on-one time with the human as possible. It often resulted in her dragging Garrus along into every one of their movie nights, something he hated, and trying to include him in any conversations they had.

Garrus knew what she was doing and why she was, so stayed just to let her feel okay, despite his clear need to get back to his calibrations. That and the fact he didn't think Shepards' crush would be that much of a problem, especially as it was seeming to fade away now.

Eventually though he did have work to get on with, and Tali was left all alone, hoping Shepard wouldn't call. She knew it was a completely irrational fear to be scared of one of her close friends, but it was still there nonetheless.

_**Omni-tool messaging service. Conversation started.**_

_Sylvia Shepard (Location: Normandy SR2- Commanders Quarters)_

_Tali'Zorah vas Normandy (Location: Normandy SR2- Battery Room)_

_S: Hey Tali, how's it going?_

_T: I'm going pretty good, I'm glad you've decided to continue taking me on missions._

_S: No problem, sorry I stopped before, I guess I was just scared of seeing you hurt._

_T: I *can* take care of myself Shepard. Now what was it you're messaging for?_

_S: Well, I heard Garrus is busy doing his calibrations, *finally*. So how do you want to come up without him getting in the way like he has been doing so much recently? We could watch more movies, it would be good without his cynicism at the plots in the background. _

_S: Wouldn't it be good to watch 'Fleet and Flotilla' without him going on about how the relationship in it would be impossible?_

_T: You make a persuasive argument Shepard, but I think I'll stay down here for now. I don't think I'll feel… comfortable watching romance movies with you today._

_S: Come on Tali, it'll be worth it, I promise. Please?_

_**Conversation ended.**_

Tali sighed, she guessed she might as well. After all, she did quite like the idea of watching her favourite movie again, especially as Garrus nearly ruined it for her last time. Of course Quarians and Turians could have a relationship, Bellicus and Shalei in the film were the perfect example, still though he ignored the evidence and stayed in denial.

At least it could be a chance for Tali to lose her silly fear of Shepard, it was about time she stopped needing Garrus around, this could be the little push so she would learn how to fly.

**10 mins later. Commanders Quarters**

Shepard had waited for this day for ages, she finally had Tali alone. At long last Garrus was finally no where to be seen, which was lucky as for some reason he seemed to always be around Tali now. Shepard made a note to talk to him about that if he was trying anything romantic, only _she_ was going to be stealing Tali's heart.

Her Quarian had seemed apprehensive over the omni-tool, for a reason unknown to Shepard, but Tali had relented in the end, and she would soon be up. Sylvia could hardly wait, she had already prepared so much. The room was completely sterile, herself included, the lighting was just right and best of all she had access, courtesy of Legion, to Tali's suit applications; most notably nerve-stim pro.

All she would have to do is switch the app on and Tali would be hers.

"Hey, Shepard," Tali greeted as she opened the Commanders door and stepped through, "Are we only watching 'Fleet and Flotilla' or something else as well?"

Almost as soon as she walked in Shepard took her chance and pressed her omni-tool, she didn't want to waste an opportunity like this. She had waited far too long.

Tali went rigid, something wasn't right, her suit was malfunctioning. She could feel it, one of her applications was going crazy for no reason… the nerve-stim one. Without any actual stimulation though it was useless though, if not mildly painful.

She would have excused herself embarrassed if she hadn't glanced towards Shepard who appeared to be smirking at her own omni-tool and taking a few steps closer until they were almost touching. It wasn't hard to figure out what happened, and Tali's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Shepard, no!" Tali shouted, immediately turning off the programme with her own omni-tool and pushing the larger woman away in fury.

"Why not?" Shepard asked in confusion, seemingly upset at Tali's reaction.

"Because I don't like you that way! can't deal with this any more, and I shouldn't have to! as of now, I no longer serve the Normandy, I'm going back to the migrant fleet to help out there. Maybe if you've changed back after your time with Cerberus we'll meet again. But for now, I am going," Tali explained in anger, Shepard had gone too far this time, and the Quarian didn't want to have to live through this if she stayed on the Normandy. And as she didn't see it changing anytime soon, leaving was the only option.

"Tali ple-" the SpecTRe started, only to be interrupted immediately.

"Just stop Shepard! I don't want to hear it. Don't worry though, I'll leave out my reasons when the media asks me why I left. I wouldn't want to damage your perfect reputation," she hissed coldly, before stepping out the room to see the XO to sort out her leaving from the ship.

**Stupid Shepard, take the damn signs already! she doesn't like you. It's too late for her now though.**

**When writing this chapter a was actually going to put in a paragraph or two about Tali's loyalty mission, but then I went back and realised that I can't due to her name (I already referred to her as 'Vas Normandy' when that only occurs after her mission, also the Legion/Tali conflict only occurs after it too. Meaning I had to think of something else.**

**Anyway, please review if you liked it. Thanks, and I'll see you another day when I update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people, another chapter for you guys. I've been playing Borderlands 2 quite a lot, so my chapters (could) be coming out slower than usual, although I'm not sure, usually when I say these things I still bring out chapters frequently, but still, just in case.**

Shepard didn't know quite what to think, as only 15 minutes after Tali had left her alone Garrus had stormed into her quarters, looking furious about something. Little did she know she was the focus of his anger, at least not until it was too late.

She didn't even have time to pretend not to be crying and greet him before the Turian grabbed her shoulders and smashed her into the wall, pinning her. "What did you do to Tali?!"

The sobbing woman tried to break out of his hold, but Garrus was far stronger than her and kept her firmly in place, "What?" she stuttered, trying her hardest to avoid seeming scared of the intimidating alien.

"Tali announced to all of us she was leaving the ship to head back to the migrant fleet, I tried to ask why and replied 'ask Shepard', so I want some answers as to why she's signing herself off your ship!" Garrus hissed, tightening his grip so his claws dug into the skin.

"It wasn't my fault," Shepard lied, desperately trying to worm out of the guilt.

"Tell me Shepard," Garrus growled, "How is it not your fault? you avoid her for weeks, then you confess to having some ridiculous infatuation with her, then you try to spend as much time around her as possible, in that time she's actually afraid of you and wants me around. And then the second I leave you've driven her into sheer terror so much that she's leaving a ship that _needs_ her, and has helped her so much."

"But she wears such a tight suit, and she liked m-"

Garrus cut her off quickly, not caring for her pathetic excuses, "So you molested her? She's meant to be your friend Shepard, what is wrong with you?"

Shepard tried to explain, so told him the whole story, exactly what happened. But that only seemed to make him even more angry than he already was.

"If this was an Alliance ship I'd have you court martialed! you're just lucky you have fucking Cerberus kissing your ass so much they won't do a thing, in Turian military you could be shot dead for that kind of gross misconduct! you sicken me," Garrus snarled, smashing her against the wall again. He couldn't believe that Shepard of all people could do something so disgusting to someone they all loved so much.

"Why would the Turians shoot me? I thought you guys didn't mind when it came to fraternisation on ships between troops," Shepard asked, slightly confused now.

"Fraternisation is one thing, but downright abusing someone is another entirely." Garrus told her, finally dropping the woman in his exasperation. "I'm having half the mind to leave your command as well, I can't have someone like you in charge."

Shepard's eyes went wide and she came close to almost tearing up again, "No! please don't Garrus, losing Tali was awful, not you too."

"You're lucky I haven't already just killed you, or knocked you out to hand you over to the Alliance, what makes you think I'm going to stay on this ship after what you tried to do?"

"I helped you kill Sidonis though," she argued.

Garrus sighed at the memory, which he was indeed thankful for and did owe Shepard a favour for that, "You can only push that so far Shepard. I'll stay for now, but mark my words, something has to be done about this, I just hope it's Tali forgiving you rather than you being court martialed, or worse."

"I hope so too," Shepard said, before remembering Garrus mentioned how Tali 'announced' what she said, "does everyone else know about this… situation?" she asked.

"Everyone knows she's leaving, but I don't think they know why, except for Thane perhaps, and maybe Jack as she seemed relatively amused. Also Legion started flashing a bit and moving his plates a lot so you might want to talk to him too," Garrus explained, as far as he knew no one else had any idea about what was happening.

Shepard exhaled, "_Excellent…_"

**Tali POV**

The Quarian had never been overly fond of Miranda the XO, she had always seemed cold to everyone, or quite bitchy to say the least. And that fact remained the same during her signing out.

She was even more positive than ever now that Cerberus bugged all the rooms because the 'genetically perfect' woman seemed hell bent on making this process as long and difficult as possible, along with making a few snide remarks about how 'she didn't know what had happened, but she was pretty sure it was Tali's fault'.

But then again, Tali had to remember that Shepard was literally in charge of everything on this ship so Miranda was probably obliged to side with her no matter what, most likely under strict orders from the Illusive man himself.

That was just even more of a reminder of how shady Cerberus was, that they would put their Shepard 'above the law' just because the needed her. Were they in the migrant fleet, regardless of rank or importance, any behaviour like Shepard had tried, were it possible for Quarians, would immediately be reprimanded.

Just another reason why she was pleased to be going back, maybe she would serve under an honourable commanding officer who wouldn't try anything with her. Maybe she would even _become _an officer like that, an Admiral even...

**I hope you all enjoyed that, Shepard finally got what she deserved, or at least a very very very small amount of what she deserved. So whoever it was that wanted to see Shepard get her ass kicked, I'm sorry it wasn't that bad for her, for now…**

**Anyway, if you guys and gals out there liked the newest update please by all means review it, that would be great, thanks.**


End file.
